Poor Attempt at a Fairy Tail Fanfic
by MetalheadTitan
Summary: When a new dark guild shows up the team investigates only to meet with utter defeat and a major casualty to the team.
1. The Clockwork Guild

In the city of Magnolia resides a wizard guild known as Fairy Tail, one of the strongest guilds in the country of Fiore. Fairy Tail not only was the strongest guild but had the strongest team consisting of Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell (also if you include Happy and Carla). Being the strongest guild they also had many enemies who dared to take down their guild and all it's members.

Natsu was a wizard who used dragon slayer magic that was taught to him by his father Igneel who was a real fire dragon. But Natsu wasn't the only one raised by a dragon, there were others of course.

"Hey guys, I found us a job for 2,000,000 jewel!" Lucy said excitedly to her team. Lucy of course didn't care what the job was, just as long as it paid her rent.

Natsu grabbed the flyer from her hand and examined it over. "It says they want us to take down the Clockwork Dark Magic Guild, now this is gonna be fun!" proclaimed Natsu ready to burn down an entire city block from excitement.

The gang packed up their belongings, boarded the train and made their way towards the dark magic guild. "I hate trains… ugh." sighed Natsu from his horrible motion sickness. "Here let me help." offered Erza as she punched Natsu in the face knocking out cold. "He'll be fine later." she said as the train continued along its destination.

The train pulled into the station of RavenWood, a foggy down looking over a murky bay. "So where do you think the dark guild is?" asked Wendy who was feeling uncomfortable in the strange local. "Why not try over their." Grey pointed to the large golden clock tower looming over the city.

The team began moving along towards the guild hall quietly, careful not to alert any of it's members of their presence. "I'm gonna assume that their leader resides at the top of the tower." guessed Natsu. "I'll just fly up there and blow up it's stupid clock and were done!" Natsu was getting pumped but not before Erza grabbed on to his scarf and pulled him to the ground. "Idiot, there's an entire guild in there, lets try not to have very member on our asses." scolded Erza.

Suddenly the team felt a presence near by that was watching them, giving of an evil aura. "Guys, do you feel that nasty feeling too?" asked Happy who began to sprout his wings and hover in the air.

"Greetings Fairy Tail, welcome to the Clockwork Dark Magic Guild, I will be your host today so you can call me Wrath of the Seven Sins Team." The strange man said.

Upon revealing himself he had long black hair, piercing blue eyes and a long green cloak which he wore over a set of thin gilded armor. "Natsu, you are a dragon slayer correct?" asked Hatred. "Yeah, so what of it?" Natsu replied angrily but also confused to how he knew that. "Well then, welcome to the club Natsu, lets have some fun." He began startling the whole group. "Dragon slayer to dragon slayer." he stated as his hands were encompassed by bright yellow magic squares of energy. "Alright, now I'm really fired up!" Natsu replied as their battle of dragon slayers began.


	2. The Seven Sins Team

=====FLASHBACK=====

Just before the team had left the guild, master Makarov wanted to speak with Erza privately. "Is there something you needed master?" Erza asked her guild master.

"I need to tell you about a team from this guild, they are known as The Seven Sins, the strongest of the group is wrath, a time wizard who uses dragon slayer magic." Makarov began with a grim look on his face.

"Everything is going to be fine as long as Natsu can, match his skill and defeat him." Makarov finally finished. Erza wasn't sure what to think as she was taking it all in. "Don't worry master, I have utmost confidence in Natsu." Erza reassured her master that nothing would go wrong.

=====END OF FLASHBACK=====

Natsu was engaged in close combat with Wrath as blasts of fire and time magic went everywhere Gray and Wendy used projectiles to aid Natsu.

It seemed as though Wrath was the only one who they had to worry about until the gang could see two more figures emerge from the fog.

"Oh great, who are these clowns?" asked Gray now concerned about their present situation. "I'm Greed and this is Pride, who are ya?" asked the strange character. Greed, the one who was talking had bright red hair that covered his left eye who wore all black and spiky clothes.

The other one, Pride had short cut black hair and garb of a ninja while carrying a black katana which was most likely infused with black magic.

"Lets begin Gray Fullbuster, I hope we can have fun with this." chanted Greed as he began to inhale which was followed by a horrifying scream that sent Gray and company flying backwards. Gray began to engage in combat with Greed.

Erza began to stand up, disoriented she walked over to the fight and tried to lend support to her friend. "Erza Scarlet, I will claim you soul for my master in his honor." Stated Pride as he drew his katana and lunged towards Erza as his katana was entangled with black magic as He and Erza began to clash swords.

Lucy and Wendy watched in shock as to what was going on since they had no idea what to do. "Lucy, me and Carla will help Gray while you help Natsu, Wendy, we need you to help Erza!" yeled Happy to his friends as he and Carla flew off to help Gray.

Wendy took off to help Erza so that left Lucy to help Natsu. "Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" Lucy chanted as she swung her key into the air, opening the gate that summoned her spirit/friend Loki. "What do you need Lucy?" asked Loki/Leo who was analyzing the battle ground.

Lucy gave Loki the command to attack Wrath and aid Natsu. Leo obliged as he began to shoot magic energy from his rings. "You know Dragneel, I never thought you would be this powerful!, I like that!" began to yell Wrath over his own magical attacks. Wrath made a motion with his finger and stabbed it into Natsu sending him flying. "You know Natsu, I take back what I said, your pathetic." began to proclaim Wrath over his victory as he stood over a broken Natsu.

Lucy saw what was happening and out of instinct she began to charge towards Natsu. "Now let me show you what I eat for power, I eat the very essence of time off of ones soul so I hope you enjoy this." said Wrath as he held out a palm towards Natsu and began to open his mouth.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she jumped onto Natsu in hopes of protecting him.

Lucy was caught in the crossfire and she too was having the time eating from her body.


End file.
